


Welcome Home

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Flights, Fluffy, M/M, Tired Misha, jensen meets him at the airport, misha is coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Misha is arriving home to Vancouver after a 14 hour flight. He tiredly rushes through the airport, to get home to the man he is deeply in love with and hasn't seen for a week. Leaving the airport, he gets the biggest surprise ever!





	Welcome Home

Misha leant back in his chair as the fourteen hour flight he was on was finally coming to an end. He couldn’t wait until the plane landed, he was tired and cramping, and just wanted to go home to bed and to his partner, Jensen. Looking down at his watch, he noticed it was just past 2am, more than likely Jensen would be fast asleep at home, in bed. Misha’s mind drifted to the thought of being in bed, cuddled beside Jensen, slowly falling asleep to the sound of his soft snores, the thought of that nearly putting him to sleep, but he was quickly startled out of that as the plane began to descend from the air down to the tarmac runaway beneath them. Sitting up in his chair, he gathered his shoulder bag and his coat, getting ready to depart as soon as the plane landed.

Once the plane landed, Misha made his way off the plane as quickly as he was allowed, with a sigh of relief as he walked up the ramp into the familiar busy Vancouver airport. Adjusting the bag on his shoulder, he slowly made his way towards the luggage claim to collect his bigger luggage. He groaned as he walked, his legs definitely feeling the exhaustion creeping up on him since he hadn’t slept at all on the flight. Standing in the baggage claim area felt like forever, he only waited for his navy blue suitcase for 20 minutes, but it felt more like an eternity.  When he spotted his suitcase, he leant forward, pulling the heavy suitcase off the conveyor belt with a quiet groan. He stood on the spot for a moment to take a breather before turning towards the exit, phone now in his hand about to call a cab. 

However, when he reached the exit, he received a big surprise. Jensen was standing by the doors, amongst the crowd of the other people picking up their families holding a big colourful sign, that read “Welcome Home Mish!”. Misha felt his heartrate increase and his eyes fill with tears. He rushed forward, surprising Jensen when he ran into his arms. Jensen laughed, wrapping his arms around Misha and kissing his forehead. Misha looked up for a moment, his chin still on Jensen’s chest, “Jen, what are you doing here, it’s nearly 3am. You should be home asleep.” Misha grinned.

Jensen chuckled, “I know baby. But I wanted to surprise you. So, I slept early and woke up with enough time to get here before your flight landed, so I could pick you up.” Jensen explained with a very happy grin plastered on his face. “So welcome home Mish.” Jensen leant forward and captured his boyfriend in a deep kiss.

When Misha pulled away out of breath, he smiled, “You know something, you’re the best!”

“I know, and I also know you well enough to know you didn’t sleep on the plane.” Jensen paused to look over Misha’s face, “You must be exhausted after 14 hours, so let’s get you home to bed.” Jensen said grabbing Misha’s arm with one hand and the handle of the suitcase with the other.

Misha giggled, followed by a yawn, “Hmm, you read my mind.”

Jensen smiled, knowing now that Misha had arrived home safely.


End file.
